regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 027
(the first hour has no audio) Recap Days 48 Qualneer and Michelle leave on "The Jungler" at dawn. Chance has Qualneer escort a Gnome named Boris Rockshaper to see a Flind named Jakob in Sinteron. Qualneer also meets Granite the Dwarven Fence/Smuggler, and asks Granite if he can get him some Elven Chainmail. Qualneer agrees to Chance's request, but is still on the main quest from The Sunblade to find out what happened to The Moonblade almost a year ago Days 50 "The Jungler" arrives in Sinteron. Sinteron is mostly all crude huts or tents. The Lizardfolk and Gnolls outnumber the humans in the town. The Icebreaker, Denna's Ship, is also in harbor. The party escort the Gnome to find his Gnoll contact. Things don't go well after the Gnome tries talking with the Gnolls and a fight breaks out. Qualneer fights back with Bloodletter as more Gnolls arrives to help with the fight. Michelle realises she is a Bard when she is able casts colorspray to stun 5 of the Gnolls, causing the rest of the Gnolls to flee. Boris hires a hutt for the party to question their prisoner, and Qualneer drags one of the unconscious Gnolls to the tent. The gnoll wakes up on the way, but isn't able to break free. In the hut Boris and Qualneer question the gnoll on their matters. Boris asks about Jakob the Flind, and the Gnoll agrees to take them to him. Qualneer asks the Gnoll about The Moonblade, and the Gnoll says that the Moonblade was here many months ago and hired his buddy Rolf as a guide to Ja'vis. Neither Rolf or Moonblade have been seen ever since. The Gnoll then leads the way to Jakob. At the building they find Jakob the Flind surounded by Gnoll follower, and Jakob himself is armed with flindbars. Jakob and Boris then talk about getting slaves to work on an Engineering Project to the north, likely a mine of some kind. Qualneer and Michelle leave. Qualneer asks Michelle to find them lodging, then he goes off alone to The Icebreaker. Denna greets Qualneer, and says that she is looking for a new ship since the Icebreaker is now a wanted ship thanks to Qualneer, and is going to commission a ship from the Lizardfolk. Qualneer spends some time with Denna. Afterwards Qualneer says he has to head up river to Ja'vis, and Michelle mentions that Ja'vis has gone to shit and the Jungle is taking it back, the Jungle around there is cursed. She gives Qualneer the name Saldar the Lizardfolk who would be able to sail Qualneer up river. Qualneer finds Michelle at an outdoor bar. Michelle has learned an ancient civilisation used to rule all over this region, but have since faded into obscurity, Ja'vis was once a Great Capital, but now Ja'vis is just a village a distance away from the ruins. In the past few months Ja'vis has been attacked by the undead. Michelle says it was Gareth who taught her colorspray. Qualneer and Michelle head to the Lizardfolk Docks. Qualneer meets with Saldar and asks about taking a ship up river to Ja'vis to look for Moonblade. Saldar says they thought they killed the Moonblade, but his spirit haunts the river. Qualneer hires a ship at first light tomorrow. Days 51 Qualneer and Michelle board the Lizardfolk longship and sail upriver. They travel all day and in the middle of that night they arrive at the Falls. Around 200 feet high, but it just stretches for what seems like hundreds and hundreds of feet. From here the river from the Falls strikes out in three different distributary rivers. The Lizardfolk drop anchor. Saldar points to the north-eastern shore and says that is where the Moonblade's remains are as well as where his spirit appears. Qualneer and Michelle rides a Lizardfolks to the shore. Qualneer sets up a campfire and waits for the Moonblade's spriit. Later into the night Qualneer spots a flickering blue light a few hundred feet away. Qualneer calls out to the spirit, but it doesn't move. Qualneer then approaches the spirit. The Moonblade first views Qualneer as a villan since he came up river with the Lizardfolk, but Qualneer mentions the Sunblade, and the spirit stays his hand. Michelle is feared by the unnatural aura of the ghost. The Moonblade says he can't leave, he has much to do still. Qualneer asks how the Moonblade died, the Moonblade explains he was betrayed by a evil priest named Solomon when they were fighting the Lizardfolk. Moonblade was here in the jungle on a fools errand, trying to get the Necromancer to resurrect his wife, Esmeralda. He has given up this mission, and just wants Qualneer to take her remains back to Faeneer, the Elf Wood. Her coffin is in Sinteron in a warehouse run by Grant. Qualneer agrees to the task in exchange with help breaking into the tower of the Diviners. Qualneer then collects Michelle and brings her up to date with the plan. The group travels down the river, with the Moonblade invisible. Later they end up camping at the edge of the river. During their rest, Michelle shreiks when 4 Tasloi are stealing from the camp. There is still no sign of Moonblade around. Qualneer fights off the creatures and is knocked out. Michelle manages to kill 2 and the other 2 flee. Michelle binds Qualneer's wounds. Days 56 Qualneer wakes up in a hut in Sinteron. He has lost his backpack that was full of wealth, clothes, and jewels. Michelle explains that she managed to get Qualneer back to the Lizardfolk and they took them back to Sinteron. Qualneer needs to rest up before going after the Tasloi. He decides to meet with Grant about the coffin. Grant is surprised the crate was a coffin. Qualneer has the coffin moved to the Icebreaker and pays Denna to have it shipped back to Faeneer. (Audio cuts out here) Qualneer returns to Jakob the Flind and hires him and 9 gnolls to head into the jungle to get back their belongings from the Tasloi for 45 gold. They sail up river with the Lizardfolk longboat. The Lizardfolk longboat arrives at the Falls in the middle of the night. Qualneer is told of a shaman in Ja'vis who can heal, and since Qualneer is still at 1 HP, he decides to detour north to Ja'vis. The ship climbs The Falls with a water-powered elevator system. They all reach Ja'vis. Qualneer and Michelle visit with the Shaman. He is a middle aged human covered in tattoos. He can't heal, but has a collection of healing potions that he can't make himself. (Audio comes back here) The shaman tells of the evil spirits emerging fromt he ruins of Old Ja'vis to the North-East, and the village needs their help. Qualneer asks if the spirits have treasure, and the Shaman says all the treasure he finds is Qualneer's to keep. Qualneer agrees to fight against the undead. The shaman gives the 1 HP Qualneer an awful tasting magical potion that heals him. It puts Qualneer back to 10/25 HP. The shaman then heals Qualneer more, in exchange Michelle is to stay in Ja'vis for a time. Qualneer gets to 19/25 HP. The Shaman gives Qualneer a third potion to use out in the field. Qualneer leaves with the Gnolls and the Lizardfolk. They head back down the Falls. Days 56 At dawn the Gnolls and Qualneer go to shore and arrive at the spot of the Tasloi Ambush. There is no sign of the Tasloi or any of Qualneer's belongings. Experience *Experience: 410 (+41 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 21,675 exp total Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes